In quarries and other types of payload material collection sites, mobile loaders, such as wheel loaders, backhoe loaders, and track type loaders are used to load loose payload material into haul vehicles, such as over the road trucks. In the course of loading the truck some material may not successfully transfer from the loader to the truck and drop to the ground. The material that misses the truck requires, over a day, more trips of the loader to fill the trucks as well as periodic cleanup work to clear the spilled material, both of which require non-productive work time.
European patent EP2144191 discloses a system that weights material when it is stored in a warehouse and weights it again when it is removed from storage and loaded on a truck for use in inventory tracking and in order to determine if a theft has occurred while the material was in the warehouse. The '191 patent fails to disclose lost material mass that occurs while loading a truck.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,066 describes a system that monitors for material falling off a truck while traveling to its destination but fails to quantify the loss or discuss material that is lost during the loading process.